


we will make it through

by Purple64



Series: bits and bytes [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parent Jack Drake, Code lyoko elements, Family Feels, Gen, Minor Character Death, No Incest, Non-Graphic Violence, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, kinda ai Tim and Janet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple64/pseuds/Purple64
Summary: Jason lets Tim know that he's part of the family.Tim being stuck in a computer doesn't make that any less true.Code Lyoko-ish au.
Relationships: Jack Drake & Janet Drake & Tim Drake, Janet Drake & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: bits and bytes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115165
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	we will make it through

**Author's Note:**

> Not really edited, forgive my mistakes.
> 
> Code Lyoko is on Netflix and Amazon Prime in the US.  
> I rewatched a few episodes and forgot how much I loved it.  
> Idk why batfam came to mind after watching.

Jason was lying on his bed, his eyes closed as he listened to the music playing on the radio. He was taking a much need break from his homework, tired of memorizing dates for his upcoming history exam. He tried playing some games on his phone, but his arm was still hurting from a hit he took on patrol last night. His phone and homework laid next him on his bed, abandoned for the time being. He let himself get lost in the music, not really taking in the lyrics. He finally felt himself relax, and debated on taking a nap.

Suddenly, the lights in his room began to flicker and radio started to play in and out.

Well…there goes his plan for a nap, though he didn’t mind the interruption. (Plus he could totally use this as an excuse for later if he ended up cramming again).

He opened his eyes, and stretched out his arm patting around his bed until he grabbed his phone next to him. He wasn’t surprised to see his phone getting flooded with text messages.

It looked like _someone_ was being very impatient today.

He didn’t bother reading the messages, already having an idea of what they’d say. Instead, he got up to grab his laptop and settled back his bed. He pushed aside his homework (there was no way his was working on it now) and turned it on.

He tapped his fingers lightly against the keyboard as he waited for it to boot it up. The radio began to rapidly change stations, playing different pieces of music, until it finally settled onto a rock station.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can’t wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

“Really Tim?” Jason said, rolling his eyes. “Give me a couple minutes to get everything set up.”

He typed in his passcode and watched as his computer logged in. Finally the screen finished loading and he was about to click on an app titled _Lyoko_ , when radio changed stations again. The volume increased this time, and he just sighed as the new song played.

_I need you to hurry up now_

_‘Cause I can’t wait much longer_

“Yeah, yeah I hear you kid. You should be good to go now.”

The radio turned off and the lights flickered again. Soon a window popped up on his computer and he was met with a familiar face. The person on the screen, a young boy, was staring at him in concern. His eyes seemed to be searching Jason’s face for something.

Jason began to worry. He thought the kid was just being a brat as usual. However, there must be something wrong.

“What’s going on Tim? Did something happen to you in Lyoko?”

Tim looked at him like he was crazy.

“What’s wrong? I had to hear from Barbara that Mom got you in the attack last night.” Tim sounded upset, like he should be to blame for Jason’s sore arm.

“Is that what got you all worked up today?” Jason snorted and held up his arm to the camera so Tim could see.

“I just got a few cuts from being near the streetlight when it overheated and the glass broke. See, I’m all good.”

Tim looked relieved. “The good thing is, I was able to reboot the system after I deactivated the tower. Mom should be asleep for a while.” Tim opened his mouth, and paused for a second.

Jason began to grow concerned as he watched as Tim’s face turned somber. The young boy was biting his lip, a sign that he was too nervous to say what was on his mind. Tim finally mustered enough courage to speak. Yet, he wouldn’t meet Jason’s eyes as he spoke.

“You guys know you can just shut Lyoko down right? I mean Mom’s consciousness is already lost to the code. And we don’t know if you guys will be able to materialize my body back into the real world.”

Jason grit his teeth and held back his response, wanting to let Tim finish before he told him what an idiot he was being.

“I’m okay with it,” Tim continued his rant, “Mom’s attacks are getting more dangerous. I rather Lyoko be gone for good, then you or some other innocent person get hurt.” He still wouldn’t look up, but his face looked resigned. Like he thought Jason or anyone else in the family would agree with this.

“First of all, you know us Wayne’s are too stubborn to give up, especially when it comes to family. This includes you by the way, if you didn’t know by now. We have the papers ready to adopt you the minute we get you out.”

Tim looked up at him in shock, like this was news to him. Like Bruce, Alfred, Dick, and him weren’t spending all of their free time trying to figure out Jack Drake’s stupid program.

Like Bruce didn’t obsessively watch the security footage from Drake Industries showing Jack Drake shoving his wife into a scanner, forcing her to be the first person to test out the virtual world the Drake’s named Lyoko.

In the video, the man’s face is emotionless. He ignores his son’s screaming, and pleading as he makes his way to a computer. Tim could be seen trying to pull his Dad away from computer keys, yelling at him to let his Mom free. The man just pushes his son to the ground and continues to type away.

The audio picks up the last moments of Janet Drake’s life, she screams curses at her husband. As the scanner lights up her screams sound like she’s being tortured and her body disappears. Bruce keeps trying to understand what exactly went wrong with Janet’s materialization into the computerized world of Lyoko.

A few days later, there was a video of Jack dragging a sobbing Tim by his hair into the same scanner.

When Jason saw the video for the first time, he was disgusted at the man’s actions. He wished he could hit him at least once, but wasn’t sad that the man was now dead. He didn’t know how Bruce could still watch those videos.

Now it made Jason feel like throwing up, he couldn’t stand it. It killed him to see how Jack treated his wife and son like nothing more than experiments.

Jack Drake had ambitions as both a businessman and an archeologist. He loved traveling the world and discovering new pieces of history at different digs. That’s how he met his wife, Janet, someone with the same passions and ideals as him. They both had the idea to create a virtual world that resembled different places they visited. They both wanted to create something different and it had to be unique. Drake Industries wouldn’t just give users virtual reality glasses.

No, the Drake’s wanted something that would put them on top.

Instead, they would be able to download their client’s physical body and consciousness to the world dubbed _Lyoko_. Unfortunately for Janet and Tim, something must have gone wrong along the way.

Bruce and Jason didn’t find out about the Drake’s situation until everything went to hell.

A few months ago, the Batcomputer picked up unusual spikes of electricity at Drake Industries. By the time Batman and Robin found the hidden room on the basement floor of the building, it was too late for Jack Drake.

They found his charred body on the floor, and what looked like computer wires surrounding his wrist. They seemed to be pulsing with a red glow.

That’s when they first saw Tim, the young boy’s face watching with a look of horror on the computer screen. He yelled for them to run and the wires shot out trying to grab them.

The boy disappeared from the screen and the two vigilantes found themselves dodging attacks, not wanting to end up like Jack.

Bruce was about to cut off the power to the computer when the glow on the wires turned from red to blue, and the glow disappeared all together. The wires suddenly dropped and the boy from earlier appeared again. He looked relieved at the sight of the two unharmed.

That’s when Bruce and Jason learned that Jack Drake forced his wife to test the machine and the scanner destroyed her physical form. Her mind was scrambled into the code and her last thoughts were about her anger towards Jack.

After seeing what happened to his wife, the man simply adjusted a few codes and shoved his son into a scanner a few days later. Thankfully, the boy kept his mind intact.

For some reason his mother and him could interact with electronics in the real world. He tried talking to his mother but all he got was the feeling of her anger and resentment.

Tim noticed that there were towers he could enter and get access to the codes that made up the world of Lyoko. He messed around until he tried entering in the words “Code Lyoko” to stop her attacks. He was glad he remembered his parents having a conversation about putting in a code word that would force a reboot to the system.

Tim figured since Janet was a literal part of the world now it should put a pause on her attacks. The code worked and Janet was put into a sleep like state. As soon as she woke up though, she started sabotaging electronics, determined to get revenge.

Tim tried to stop her but, she started to move to different towers and Tim couldn’t deactivate them in time to save Jack.

After hearing his story, the Bats began working on getting his body back in the real world. They were able to copy the program to the Batcomputer and Tim could hang out with different members the family so he didn’t get lonely.

Now it was a common occurrence for the Wayne’s to see their electronics start to freak out around them. They knew it was Tim coming around for a visit.

He tended to hang around the Wayne’s during the day. He liked to hang out with Barbara at night so he could help monitor patrol.

Recently, his mother had begun to attack the Bats. Angry that they wanted to take her son away, Bruce feared that she would do something to Tim in Lyoko. So far she’s been focusing on attacking them in the physical world.

Since Bruce was overprotective and couldn’t physically protect him, Tim now had mandatory check-ins with Bruce throughout the day. Jason couldn’t fathom why the kid thought they would even think about unplugging the machine and risk losing him forever.

Clearly, the family wasn’t doing enough to let Tim know how much he was loved. Jason would need to start making a change now.

“Tim, I’m sorry that you thought that we would ever do that to you. But listen to me, I love you kid.”

Jason put his hand against the screen and smiled when he saw Tim reach out to do the same.

“You are my little brother and like it or not everyone else in the family loves you too. Hell, Alfred is ready to cook up a feast as soon as we get you out.”

Tim eyes watered and he gave a shy smile. “Okay,” Tim said. “So, tell me about that book you started the other day.”

Jason decided to go with Tim’s abrupt subject change. He would just have to keep telling him how much he was loved everyday. He let their conversation turn to something more pleasant.

Jason wished he could give Tim physical comfort as well. He didn’t know how much his words reassured Tim. He wished the kid would see how much the family loved him already. The Bats were getting closer and closer to figuring out how to free Tim. Jason couldn’t wait to smother the kid with hugs.

He didn’t even care if it risked teasing from Dick, the kid was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I might play around in this au, depending on how I feel.  
> I will never get tired of Tim with big bro Jason.  
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Have a great holiday and be safe!


End file.
